


Kuro

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentions of War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Trauma, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: After four years of imprisonment, Kuro is ready to go home to his brother and his family. But first he needs to meet his new nephew.





	Kuro

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of season 3 I’ve decided to write a little something that I’ve been wanting to write since starting the Single Dad Shiro AU. I hope you all enjoy! There are some spoilers to “fan theories” towards Season 3 but no real spoilers. I had so much fun writing this one. Be on the look out because I also plan to write a “Voltron Cannon Version” of this AU soon due to requests! So enjoy!

               “Are you sure he’s ready for this? Maybe it’s too soon?”

               “Who are we talking about mom, Keith or Kuro?” Shiro joked lightly, however it did nothing to ease his other’s constant worrying. His father looked far more relaxed than his mother, but Shiro could still see that Thace was pretty nervous about the whole ordeal.

               In fact, it felt like everyone _but_ Shiro was nervous about today. When Shiro probably had the second most reason to be nervous. After all it wasn’t every day that your twin brother was about to meet his nephew, after being held prisoner for nearly four years. Even longer than Shiro had been held prisoner.

               In fact, there were still days that Shiro would lie awake with guilt even after his brother had been returned home. Shiro’s twin brother, Kuro, had joined the military at the same age as Kuro though the two of them had been separated into different units with Shiro in a special operations unit and Kuro on the ground. They didn’t see much of each other during their service but letters and skype calls were constant between the two brothers, as they were closer than anyone else. When Shiro and his team had been attacked and captured, it was Kuro who had led a rescue team after them, only for his entire team to be slaughtered before they could rescue Shiro. By the time another team had rescued Shiro and a few straggling survivors, Kuro had been declared KIA.

               So while the Shirogane house had rejoiced in one son returning home, they had mourned for the other that was dead. It took Shiro almost two years to jump out of his depression due to PTSD, stress, trauma and survivors guilt over his brother’s death.

               The reason for Shiro’s sudden turn in his attitude had been Keith.

               It was all thanks to Keith that Shiro hadn’t… _killed himself._

               And now, here he was two years later, only six months after having his brother returned home. The call from Shiro’s old base had been haunting and nearly thrown Shiro into a fit, especially at the mention of his deceased brother. It was only the fact that Keith was sitting quietly in his arms, so full of innocence and life, that Shiro didn’t have an episode.

               Imagine his shock upon hearing that Kuro had been found. _Alive._

               After four years of imprisonment, Kuro had been returned and deemed to head home. Shiro had cried. Shiro’s parents had cried. Hell, even Keith had cried, not understand why his family was crying so much.

               Once the family had learned of Kuro’s health, they had instantly begun to worm back into Kuro’s life. Beginning, with letters and phone calls over Kuro’s treatments that had eventually dived into skype calls. Those had been extremely _emotional._ Shiro had cried even harder upon seeing his brother’s haggard but smiling face after four torturous long years. His brother’s hair had grown out significantly, and there were patches of facial hair all over his face from years of neglect. Kuro had several scars over his face, one was similar to the scar on Shiro’s nose but was more angular than Shiro’s. His eyes were full of haunted memories and Shiro had cried even more.

               Until his brother had told him to stop crying like a baby. Eventually the calls went to Thace and his wife, and soon enough the entire Shirogane family was calling daily for six months until Kuro _asked_ to come home. Shiro had never scolded his brother for asking, until in that moment. _Of course, you can come home, please come home. Please, please, please._

               Then Kuro was on a flight home and today was the day that he was scheduled to arrive home. And the day that he would meet the _entire_ Shirogane family, including little two-year-old Keith. Shiro had told Kuro all about Keith over several skype calls, and his brother had silently listened with a small smile over his face as Shiro had gushed over Keith.

               Shiro’s parents couldn’t help but be worried that Kuro would become overwhelmed or how Keith would react to a stranger. They only had their son’s and grandson’s best interest but no matter what, Shiro was doing this. He needed this. Keith needed this.

               _Kuro needed this._

               “Are you ready to meet uncle Kuro, baby?” Shiro asked softly, brushing back Keith’s hair (which was growing ridiculously fast for his age) as Keith sucked on his fist. Chuckling, Shiro removed Keith’s hand from his mouth, only for Keith to pout epically and shove his wet hand at Shiro. “Ah, ah, no. We don’t eat our hands. You’re gonna need that.”

               Keith frowned again, but eventually lost interest upon inspecting Shiro’s prosthetic for the umpteenth time. All that time Shiro had spent worrying that Keith would be terrified of the arm, had been thrown out the window when Keith had only displayed curiosity and glee upon seeing the arm.

               Shiro let out a shaky breath, trying not to jostle Keith too much as he waited outside the hanger where Kuro’s plane was coming in.

               “You’re going to like uncle Kuro.” Shiro smiled softly, unaware of his parents watching his interaction. Instead he focused on those big blue eyes that he loved so much, which were looking right up at him as if listening intently. “He’s so much fun and he’s going to _always_ watch over you, just like daddy. But don’t you like uncle Kuro play any tricks and gang up on daddy. Okay? I don’t need him _and_ you against me.”

               “Aw, Takashi, you’re no fun.”

               Shiro did jump this time, and Keith squeaked in annoyance. Quickly, Shiro shushed Keith with a soft smile and Keith huffed but calmed down. Turning, Shiro felt his voice catch in his throat and his eyes had already begun to water. His entire body was full of a rush of adrenaline and Shiro could barely stop himself from running. He bounced Keith, feeling his throat tightened and legs beginning to tremble.

_How times had he dreamed of this moment? How often had he wished for his brother to come home?_

               And there he was standing just two feet away from Shiro and his family.

               After four years apart, and four years of believing his brother to be dead Shiro had so much to tell his brother; so much to say but instead all that he could say was, “What the fuck did you do to your _hair?”_

               Shiro slapped a hand over his mouth and his entire face went bright red, which Keith found immensely amusing. He squeaked again and slowly patted at his father’s red face.

               One of Kuro’s eyebrows rose and he couldn’t even stop the amused grin from coming onto his lips. Kuro’s hair was no longer shoulder length but had been cut close to his head on all sides but with a teeny tuff of bangs at the front of his head. It wasn’t an undercut like Shiro but it was still much shorter than Shiro had seen in years. However, it was the white tips of Kuro’s bangs that had caused Shiro’s outburst.

               “Seriously?” Kuro’s eyes drifted over to Shiro’s much longer bangs and Shiro cursed under his breath. “Thought it would be fun to match _twinsie.”_

               “Kuro!” That was it before their mother and father were sobbing and running at their oldest boy. Kuro barely had a second to drop his bag before he was engulfed in a hug by his mother and father. The three stood together in a tight embrace, with his mother and father sobbing and Kuro in the middle. It was a testament to how much Kuro had been hurt and how much he had missed them, because he didn’t once complain about the hug, even after _twenty minutes_ of it. And if Shiro looked closely, he could see tears dripping off Kuro’s scared chin as he tucked himself into his dad’s neck.

               Shiro’s heart was thundering in his chest and his own tears raced down his cheek. A sob almost escaped him, until –

               Keith gently wiped at his dad’s face, eyes wide and fearful and lower lip trembling. Shiro swallowed thickly upon seeing his son’s obvious distress and his cute attempt to comfort his dad, and Shiro couldn’t help but gather Keith up even closer to him in a hug. Quickly, Keith threw his arms around Shiro’s neck and hugged back and instantly Shiro felt better than he was all day. _Thank you sweetheart._

               It wasn’t until Shiro felt a tap on his shoulder did he pull away, to see his mother, teary eyed but smiling, and holding out her arms. It took a few minutes too long before Shiro realized what she was doing. Giving Keith a quick kiss to his head, Shiro gently deposited Keith into his mom’s arms before taking a deep breath.

               Slowly, turning around, Shiro was face to face with the brother he had grown up with. The brother he had loved and followed after with many adventures trailing him. The brother who had watched out for him for any bullies and kept him out of trouble. The same brother who had called him at four in the morning during junior year asking for Shiro to bail him out of jail for trespassing. The same brother who had _risked his life to try and rescue._

               Shiro couldn’t hold back his tears and soon enough he found himself holding on desperately to the brother he believed to be gone for so long. _He’s real. He’s real. This is real and Kuro is alive. Kuro is here._ Kuro was holding onto Shiro just as tightly and they both had silent tears dripping onto the floor below them. Both were covered in scars, physical and mental; both had prosthetics and replacements on them, and both were haunted by the war they served in but _nothing_ , _nothing_ could ever ruin this moment ever. _This is real. You’re real. You’re here, right in front of me._

               That is until a frustrated huff interrupted their hug.

               Recognizing the hug, Shiro was the first to pull back, but not before staring into those grey eyes so alike his and yet so different, and running a hand through Kuro’s short hair.

               “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Shiro chuckled softly and Kuro sniffled, but managed a grin.

               “As if baby brother. You’re the dramatic one, going out and having a kid while I was gone.” Kuro replied, causing Shiro to roll his eyes.

               “Shut up, you ass.” There was no venom or bite in Shiro’s voice, but only tenderness and love. He was reluctant to pull away, but another impatient huff forced him to. Taking another deep breath, Shiro turned away to look back at his son.

               Obviously, angry at not being the center of Shiro’s attention, Keith was trying his hardest to reach out to Shiro and escape his grandmother’s hold. Shiro’s mom sheepishly looked at him before holding Keith out to Shiro. Upon, seeing his daddy, Keith had beamed and reached out with grabby hands, causing Shiro to laugh out loud.

               “Awww, does someone want daddy’s attention?” Shiro cooed, almost forgetting that his brother had _never_ heard him talk like this before. Even with their dogs. “Are you being a grumpy pants? Huh, why do you always gotta be a grump?”

               Keith continued to beam brightly, as he slapped at Shiro’s chest and wiggled excitedly in his arms. Shiro laughed again, this time earning chuckles from his mom and dad. However, there was one person who had yet to speak and it was making Shiro’s heart beat faster. Taking, yet another deep breath, Shiro turned around to face his brother again.

               Kuro’s jaw had dropped open in a tiny ‘o’ shape and his eyes widened upon seeing Keith for the first time.

               “Kuro, I’d like you to meet your nephew,” Shiro smiled softly at the awed look on his brother’s face. “Keith Shirogane. He’s two years as of three months ago and I adopted him when he was six months old.”

               Kuro’s look of awe never wavered at he took a closer look at Keith.

               “Shiro…Shiro he’s _beautiful.”_ Kuro whispered, causing Shiro’s heart to swell. It was then that Keith finally focused his attention on Kuro and everyone held their breath. By now, they all knew what Keith was like around strangers and were prepared.

               “Ah, Kuro, now don’t be alarmed.” Shiro said quickly, expecting the worst. “Keith isn’t much of a fan of strangers. It’s not you, he just needs to get used to people, so don’t be alarmed if he starts crying or – ”

               Shiro froze, unable to say another word when Keith cocked his head and looked at Shiro. Then he looked at Keith, and then at Shiro. Everyone continued to hold their breath, even Kuro as Keith remained silent and continued to look between the twin brothers.

               That is until Keith immediately reached for Kuro and demanded to be held.

               Shiro would have laughed at the deer-in-headlights look that Kuro was giving Keith, who was becoming impatient, if Kuro hadn’t looked so _scared. Of Keith._

               “Oh Kuro. He likes you.” Shiro said gently. “He wants you to hold him.”

               “S-Shiro, I shouldn’t. I-I’m not. M-My arm and leg…” Kuro rambled on nervously and Shiro rolled his eyes.

               “What did you think this was? Cosplay?” Shiro asked, waving his own prosthetic while Keith began to whine. “Now, my baby boy wants his uncle to hold him and he’s going to get that. Open up your arms.”

               Kuro had never obeyed so quickly before and his entire body was stiff as a board when the tiny human was put into his arms. He nervously looked down at Keith who was staring hard at Kuro. Kuro swore he felt the sweat drip down his back.

               “Stop, you look like you have a stick up your ass. Loosen up, hold his butt and his back.” Shiro said, correcting Kuro’s hold on Keith, before he could feel Kuro beginning to relax. “There you go. See, but be careful, he bites.” Shiro joked, earning a scowl from Keith.

               Keith squeaked, staring at Kuro for a moment longer before seeing Shiro. He spent another minute looking between the two before suddenly he was reaching for Shiro. Shiro saw the dejected look on Kuro’s face, and wanted to keep Keith in his arms but he knew Keith would throw a fit if he didn’t have his dad and Shiro _never_ wanted Keith that upset.

               “It’s okay. Don’t be so upset.” Shiro said quietly as he took Keith back into his arms. Keith looked back up at Shiro and then at Kuro. “He does this to a lot of people.”

               “Yeah, the boy is a total daddy’s boy. It’s not you.” Thace chimed in while Shiro snickered. Thankfully, this caused Kuro to also grin.

               That is, until Keith reached for Kuro again.

               Flabbergasted, Shiro placed Keith back into Kuro’s arms. After a few seconds, Keith looked to Shiro and immediately reached for him.

               “Oh my. I think Keith might be a bit confused by twins.” Shiro and Kuro’s mom finally giggled, causing Thace to burst into laughter. Shiro and Kuro shared a look of surprise before identical grins spread over both faces.

               “Keith, where’s daddy? Keith where is your daddy?” Kuro asked, opening his arms. Keith blinked and quickly reached over for Kuro, as Shiro passed him over.

               “Oh Keith, baby where is daddy?” Shiro continued with a grin and held out his hands to Keith. Bouncing, Keith reached over for Shiro, causing Kuro to burst into laughter after he handed over his nephew. The sound was like music in Shiro’s ears and his smile couldn’t possibly get any wider.

               This game went on for many more moments, with the entire family content to stay like this forever.

               “Alright, alright you two.” Thace finally plucked Keith out of his sniggering uncle’s arms. “Alright son, now can you tell me which one is your daddy?” Thace turned so that he and Keith were both facing Kuro _and_ Shiro. They were standing side by side, looking remarkably identical with a few differences that only those who knew them could see. It was a test of knowledge for the toddler, nothing serious, but everyone was curious.

               It only took a second, but soon enough Keith was reaching for Shiro.

               “Yes! Oh, my precious star, look at how smart you are!” Shiro praised, scooping Keith into his arms and snuggling his cheek against Keith. Keith then nodded, as if confirming his decision before running a tiny hand over his daddy’s scar on his nose.

               All the while, Kuro watched the scene with a fond smile. He wasn’t out of the woods yet, but Kuro knew that he would be okay with his family by his side. With his mom and his dad. With Shiro.

               And now with Keith.

_I’m going to love you with every last fiber in my body, and I’m going to always protect you._


End file.
